Knights of Serien
by Yori
Summary: This is an original story using a few characters from Ayashi no Ceres.


Chapter 1: the Jewels of Serien  
  
A/N: This is my first story so it might not be all that great. I'm hoping to hear what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: This story contains characters and ideas from Ayashi no Ceres, Fushigi Yuugi and Inu Yasha, all in which I do not own.  
  
  
  
A bright light shines in the darkness of an empty park as if glooming off a piece of shattered glass.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As a school bell rang a classroom was suddenly filled with chattering teenagers. The teacher snapped his ruler on the blackboard and the students looked up straight. "Quiet!" The teacher said before being interrupted by Mara late as usual. Mara opened the door and stumbled in, dropping her books as she tried to shut the door. She quickly picked up her books and shut the door with a nervous smile. She walked to her seat and lowered her head as the teacher gave her a quick lecture in tardiness. Mara brushed her long turquoise hair out of her eyes to show Mr. Hikamura the sorry look on her face. "What a loser." A boy said to his friend sitting in the desk aside him. "That girls never on time." Kogi, sitting behind the boy, threw out his leg and kicked the back of his leg. The boy grit his teeth and sat up straight with an angered look upon his face. " Is there a problem Mr. Tamarai?" The teacher asked tapping his foot and looking frustrated. "No." The boy answered swallowing his embarrassment. Kogi smiled and brushed his long black bangs out of his small, dark brown eyes. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the large glass window at the left side of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Across from the school Yori and Kyoko were running on the school track. " Hey Yori, what are you going to do after Kogi leaves for College?" Kyoko asked as the girls passed their third lap. "Nothing different really." Yori started. " Mara plans to move in with us, and so Kogi wanted to wait until she graduates before they make any further plans." "So, I guess your brother is really serious about this one." Kyoko said with a laugh. The two girls laughed and ran over to the benches for a break. Yori sat down and took her hair out of a ponytail. Her long, wavy, blonde hair fell down the whole length of her back and covered her shimmering blue eyes. Then the teacher called for the girls to come inside. The girls rushed quickly in and out of the locker room before the bell rang. The two girls ran through the hallways as if it were a race. And in the library, their friend, Aki rushed out to meet them. "Hey girls." Aki said walking up beside them. Aki began to blush as he noticed that Kyoko was the one Yori was talking to. "Hey Aki. You okay?" Yori said with a laugh. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something." He said coming out of his dream world daze. Aki, Yori and Kyoko walked out the exit doors in a straight line laughing at their stupidity. The three teenagers walked up to their normal lunch table in which Kogi and Mara were already waiting. "Hey guys, look what Kogi got me." Mara said holding out her wrist, which held a beautiful silver bracelet. Yori ran up aside her to get a better look. Inside the silver banding was a small gold sphere, the more she starred at it the more mesmerizing it became. "Let me see." Kyoko said cutting Yori off from her daze. "Hey Kogi! You never buy stuff like that for me." Yori said sarcastically. " You never tell me anything you want for you birthday sis." Kogi said with a big smile. Yori stuck out her tongue in a reaction to his inexcusable answer. " That really is a nice gift Mara. Kogi's so sweet." Kyoko said. "Hey Aki's got new earrings, it almost looks like the same kind of jewel like the one in my bracelet." Mara said looking at Aki who was sitting at the end of the table keeping to himself. "You bought him some jewelry too!" Yori said poking at the blue jewels hidden under Aki's long blonde hair. "No!" Aki and Kogi said in unison. Looking at eachother in a frightened way then moving far away from each other. "You shouldn't have said anything, Mara." Kyoko said grabbing a hunk of her short, thick, black hair and pulling. "I'm glad I don't have a brother." Mara said watching Yori and Kogi play with each other's faces. "Ahhh...let go, let go!" Kogi said in a mumbling voice as Yori grabbed his cheeks and pulled. "No you!" She screamed as he pulled her long blonde hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rain began to come down harder and Yori decided to take the sheltered route of the park. The path got darker until the path seemed to disappear entirely. Yori could no longer sense in which direction she was going. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw a small sparkle of light. As she got closer she saw that it was a small jewel gleaming from inside a silver banded ring. Yori bent down to reach the ring and when she got back up the path was again bright as ever. She didn't think much of it at the time, but just starred at the strange ring she had found. Thinking that no one would think of coming back for it, she put the ring on her finger and headed back through the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kogi stretched his long arms and climbed out of bed. His dark black haired was tangled and stuck up as if a bolt of lightening struck him. Kogi went in the bathroom and took a shower in which was routine to him at this time of day. Downstairs Yori already bathed and ready for school, was packing up Kogi's lunch and starting breakfast. The smell of eggs, fresh biscuits and a hot rice bowl called Kogi downstairs quickly. By this time Mara would walk in the door and get some breakfast before walking to school with Kogi like she does every Friday. "Good morning Yori. Ohh, wow! That looks so good." Mara said stepping through the back door way. "Good morning Mar. Your early today." Yori said setting Kogi's sack lunch on the counter. "Yeah, today is Sports Day and I don't want to miss a thing." Mara said biting into one of the warm biscuits set at the center of the kitchen table. Kogi jumped the steps and landed with a big thud. He ran to the table and sat down breathing heavily. "What's my time?" He asked. "About 17 minutes." Yori replied checking the clock. " A new record for you." Kogi smiled then looked at his watch as he stuffed a bowl of rice down his face. He got up quickly grabbed his lunch, backpack, a biscuit, and Mara's hand and zoomed through the back door that Mara left open. "Well thanks for the food Yor." Mara said waving to her as she was dragged through the doorway. Yori waved to late for Mara to notice then sat down at the table with a glass of water. She took a sip then slammed the glass down on the table. "Okay." She said before grabbing her backpack and chasing after Kogi and Mara. "Wait you guys." She said jumping over the plants in the lawn and running across the road. Mara and Kogi smiled, they knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be heading to school as well. 


End file.
